Slice of Life
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: Labrador has just moved to a remote city when he meet a certain man whose changes his life.   AU, re-published without any change. One shot, kinda weird I guess :/


**A/N: **I re-published this because I'm not sure what happened to my previous one! Seems like there's many problems occurring on FFn lately :(

I use the name 'Ilyusha' for Labrador's mom. So, just pretend Ilyusha is the mom, Labrador is just Lab and Castor is Castor as always :P This is fanfic, no? Anyway, **I don't own 07 Ghost and its charas!**

This is an Alternate Universe fiction which also contains Shonen-Ai (just see the genre and you should've known -_-)

* * *

><p><strong>~Slice of Life<strong>

"Hahaha!~"

"Gotcha, haha!"

Voices of joy and happiness filled the atmosphere of this little town park. It was not too many people in this small park, considering this town was just the remote outskirts of the city of Barsburg which had few inhabitants. Although not as busy as the big cities, but joy and happiness can be clearly felt in this simple yet beautiful park.

"It's little crowded here, isn't it? Hm, do you know what's going on, Castor?" I asked this fascinating man, who standing right beside me. Yes, the straight-brown-haired handsome man who has beautiful eyes as beauty as the Golden Jubilee behind his glasses. The man who made this remote town became a comfortable place to live.

"I myself also do not know either. Maybe they are happy because you're now officially out from the hospital, Labrador." Castor said calmly while turned his head to me with his usual warm smile on his face.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

The last 5 months, I went in-and-out of the hospital quiet often due to my illness. I had heart disease which was derived from my father who had gone two years ago due the same disease. Since my father's death back then, my mother Ilyusha and I moved to this remote town two years ago. Mother said that so then she and I can live more quiet and did not constantly grieving because the shadow of father.

After we have moved, we did feel little peaceful and mom looked happier than usual. But it wasn't meant that my mother had forgotten my father. The opposite, she always loved him so then she decided to open a flower shop that sells a lot of hawthorns, lily-of-the-valleys, and irises―which were my father's favorite flowers.

We started to live a simple live in this simple town. Live a simple life without plush and luxuries of great city of Barsburg. Live an ordinary life. A life which made me, a 16-year-old teenage boy saturated. Yes, saturated. Perhaps, because I was already get used with the city life which always crowded. I couldn't bear to protest about this to my mother, considering that only her I have now.

However, my boredom and discomfort about this remote town began to disappear. Perhaps, this would sound rather strange. It began to disappear since a young man appeared and colored my boring days.

Yes, he was Castor, the one who managed to throw away all my boredom about this city. It began when he greeted me as I was sitting alone quietly on the banks of the Antwort River. At that time I was not being nice to him and sent him away instead. I just wanted to be alone at that time, enjoying the evening breeze and remembered my life back then in Barsburg.

Unlike the other local young men and girls who usually just went straight and left me or sputtered and just called me 'Ill-tempered', 'cold', 'grumpy' and the like, he, Castor was just sat quietly next to me without saying a word.

I didn't understand what he meant. Neither knew if he was angry or not after I yelled at him with somewhat rough. All I knew was he sat beside me and accompanied me throughout the twilight.

He was the very first person who became my friend in this remote town. The first person who tried to became my friend, to be exact. Because other people I've met did not try to know me more just because my outer appearance was a bit cold and unfriendly. Perhaps because of the influence of my father's death and my saturation about this city have changed my nature instead I used to be in Barsburg. Believe it or not, my nature back then was very cheerful and sociable. There were so many friends and teachers who knew me. Maybe, even all people in my old school knew me.

Castor was very good and attentive. Only by seeing him, I felt that his life was filled with serenity and peace. As if he did not have the burden of life at all. However, who would have thought that that man who was two years older than me, had a past that was very alarming.

He was just like me, his mother died and his father decided to stay in this small town. But, not long after he and his father lived in this city, his father followed his mother into that Heaven, leaving Castor who was still 12 years old living alone. His father died in an accident when trying to pick up Castor from his new school at that time.

At first, Castor was the same as me. His cheerful and friendly attitude changed into cold and harsh. But, he was more mature and wised at the time, until he could survive and return to his first personality. He was even stronger and tougher, without anyone to comfort and supported him. The folks were also glad of his existence. He was a friendly young man and helpful, so then folks knew and recognized him and started to help him back.

After a few moments I became friend with Castor, I began to forget all my life in cities and getting used to do simple life like this. Apparently, living a simple life felt very nice and good if we did it with sincere heart. In fact I have never felt this lively before.

My first year in this small town filled with wonderful memories that I carved with him. He always accompanied me to the market to buy groceries. He was also always accompanied me to find flower seeds or some fertilizers and the like in an Iris field or at Mr. Bastian Shop. He was always with me, cycling around this small town. Sometimes, when we met Capella on the road, I, Castor, and Capella would play some games in this small park. To accompanied the Capella junior until his father came home from work.

My days in this small town were very meaningful. Unlike my old life, I usually spent my days with just playing games with my friends or hang out at some cafes. I was happy to live like this. I was happy if Castor was beside me. He told me something I didn't know. He carried me to his world. To the world I hadn't known before. A better world. I liked having him as a best friend.

No. Perhaps it's more than a friend or brother. You might think that I was really odd or somewhat disgust because I had this strange feeling. But I didn't regret having this feeling. I was grateful that the one I love was someone like him.

I did not know his feelings toward me. I didn't expect much from him of course, knowing he was a kind-hearted man to everyone. But many questions kept pop out in my mind. Did he always think that I was just a spoiled city boy? Did he think if I just needed someone else, considering that my condition was as much as he used to? Did he just feel sorry for me? Did he really think of me as a friend or brother? Or perhaps he also thought more of it? Well, the last question was the weirdest and most impossible, I guess.

And still many various kinds of other 'did he' were racing in my mind.

Then, right after one-half years I had moved here, all the questions on my head were answered with just a short sentence from him. An admission sentence that made all my anxiety vanished. Yes, right after one-half years I'd moved in this small town, I officially became Castor's lover. I was shocked of course at the moment he said that. I just kept silent and gave him wide yet warm smile while said "I want."

I was even more shocked the moment he caught my chin and forced his lips against mine. It was my and his first kiss. Luckily, we did 'that kind of scene' at the banks of river at twilight when no people passed nor saw.

Perhaps, that time was the most unexpected yet unforgettable moment ever.

He erased all my fears and worries because I knew Castor would be there for me if I had any problems. He, Castor was the one and only man who would always be on my side. He was the only man who always made my day worthwhile. The man who always made me smiled. The only man who had managed to melt my heart and stole it away.

He was the only man who loved me. And the only man I loved.

A few months after we officially became lovers, adverse events occurred again. Five months later, when I, Capella, and Castor were playing hide-and-seek in a small park, I suddenly felt tightness in the chest. I did not know the reason. Shortly after feeling tightness and pain, I felt my body slowly began to collapse.

Luckily, that small park was not block or brick paved with asphalt, but the soft green grass. My eyes slowly closed. Before I was completely lost consciousness, I could hear Castor shouted worry and panic while ran frantically to me. The next I felt was just dark. Empty. I just could hear a little twang sounded from church's bell that came up elsewhere.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next seconds when I opened my eyes, I just could see white ceiling, the ceiling which I had seen before. When my consciousness was completely collected, I saw the IV tube plugged into my right hand. An oxygen mask was attached on my face too.

Wonder. What's wrong with me? Why are these kinds of objects installed on my body?

Shortly thereafter, bespectacled white-coated figure that even a common people would know if that person was a doctor, went into my room and checked me. I just looked at him with baffled look. As if he understood my confuse look, that raven-haired doctor smiled warmly at me and said, "You okay, kid!" He left the room after finished checking me.

Few moments after he came out, someone came back into the room where I was lying. With both worried and panicked face, a pair of amethyst eyes which looked similar to my eyes were full with tears as she was constantly gave thanks to God. Seeing my mother looked worry and relieved, I could only give her affected look. Although I was still confused with my current condition, I was quite relieved to see my mother looked so happy when she saw me awake.

"Labrador! Thank God you're okay, honey! I was so worried!" My mother said with her eyes still teary and relieved smile attached on her beautiful face.

I really wanted to reply my mom's words, but this damn breathing apparatus was blocking my face. I could only smile while gave her a warm look. Then my mother told the details of the incident until I got to lay still here.

Mother said Castor was the one who brought me to the hospital immediately after knowing I suddenly lost consciousness and my heartbeats was barely audible. Then, after taking me to the ICU, Castor called Mother and waited in the hospital until Mother came. After my mother came to the hospital, he took his leave to delivered Capella who was forced to also go to the hospital considering the circumstances were so precarious.

I don't know if it's just mere coincidence or something else, right after my mom finished telling the details of the incident, Castor came in with bated breath, as if he was being pursued by the time. He quickly came to me with his weary face and relieved look. He smiled warmly as ever and talked to me as usual. He even made some jokes. Intended to cheer me up, maybe? I wanted to respond him or just laugh at his jokes, but again, this damn breathing mask was really bothered me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

For five months, I continued to live in this place. A place where people tried to make a living. A place where people were dying and suffering. A place where people lived in somewhat different way. A place where people reach their 'light of life' back. A place where people lost their 'light of life'. Yes, a place where everything could happen. The hospital.

Honestly, I felt so sick and tired of being here. Five months long, I just a lied, did a leisurely stroll, met with a nurse and a doctor who always put a smiley faces, as if the face was already programmed in their faces.

If it's not for mother and Castor, I'd be dead bored here. It was they who made me stay in this bleak place. Castor came to visit me every day, sometimes carrying a bundle of cute red yarrows from my mom's flower shop. Really, I was more impressed with him knowing that he knew many flowers' languages. I never told him a thing about flowers though I already knew about flowers' languages for a long time.

I asked him how could he know many things about flowers. His answer was really simple and made me laughed a lot.

"How could I be with you, the-son-of-a-florist, if I don't understand a thing about flowers?" He answered with chuckled.

He told me the meaning of the flowers which he often brought to the hospital. Like these yarrows, which mean health and quick healing. Or dad's favorite flower, hawthorn which means hope. Lily-of-the-valley means be happy again and the Iris means wisdom and a message. No wonder my father loved those flowers. And all his explanation was right.

In five months, our relationship didn't stretch at all, even otherwise we're getting closer. Castor sometimes stayed in the hospital to replace my mother since sometimes she had another business. He always could comfort me with all the words that always managed to amaze me and made me smile happily.

**.**

**End of Flashback**

**.**

It was like a dream? Indeed. Being beside Castor and had him as your lover was really like a dream. However, I was so grateful to know that this was not just a fantasy. This was real. Castor was really there and be by my side now.

I was just sentenced healthy few hours ago and was allowed to out of the hospital. I asked Castor to accompany me walking around this beautiful little town park. Indeed, five months in the hospital really made me so longed for this small town park. This town that I hated in the very beginning, now seemed so precious.

At first, Castor did not agree with that idea and insisted me to take a break when we got home. But I really wanted to enjoy the beauty of this small town. So I had to persuade Castor who was very difficult to be persuaded. But eventually, he relented and accompanied me now.

Now, in this small garden, we were standing on the grass while looking around the park. It sure felt like nostalgia. Though only a few months I did not visit this park. There were few different from this garden. People in this park seemed more cheerful and happy, so then made myself happy to see them.

"Ahaha, I know everyone is so happy to know I'm cured, right?" I replied with a smile teasing toward Castor.

"Heh, did you know? Of all the people who are happy in this city, I am the most pleased!" Castor said with a confident smile again, either teasing smile or smiling sincerely.

"What you just said… I already know it, ahaha!" I chuckled while stuck out my tongue to teased Castor back. Yea, I was trying to hide the red tinge that maybe already filled my whole face.

"Hahaha, you're so cute if you act like that, Lab!" Castor said while pinching my cheeks with exasperation. I just grunted while trying to keep his hands off my face.

Then we walked down the garden. I saw Capella was sitting alone beside the goalposts where the town's children usually played football. Me and Castor approached him and asked why he was sitting alone in the park.

After talked a while again with that cute blond-haired boy, the three of us decided to play as we used to do. That time, we were playing catch-catch. Capella was in charge to catch us.

"Haha ... be careful, Lab! You'll fall like that!" Castor warned. Looked like he was still concerned with my condition, considering I just got out from the hospital.

"Haha, don't worry, Castor! Well, Capella! Come catch us!" I said and continued to jog along the park.

"Wait for me, Labrador-niichan!" Capella shouted with bright smile etched on his cute face.

How I longed for moments like this.

After we satisfied enough, the three of us went home. Moreover, it was twilight already. Before coming home, I and Castor drove Capella home. After arrived at Capella's house, Capella's father was already at home and asked us to stop for a moment and had dinner at Capella's house. At first, Castor rejected it with reason that we would occupy him, but Capella's father keep insist us to join them and then we agreed. He thanked us because we often accompanied his son while he was working. It was not a big deal. We indeed loved to play together with Capella. We even assumed Capella as our little brother.

It sure really the first day out of hospital that was very pleasant.

Later, Castor drove me home before returning to his own house. He gave me a short farewell kiss before he left. We were lucky again since it was already dark.

Satisfy. Yes, I really enjoyed today. Boredom during the past five months, immediately vanished instantly when I met Capella and we were playing together again.

I went up to my room, after greeting my mother in the kitchen. Unusually, mother did not ask any questions about my return which was somewhat soluble. I did not mind about it and returned to my room. I lay my body on the bed. It sure felt tired. But I did not regret it at all.

Before I really fell asleep in my bed, a small twang church's bell sounded again. Shortly after the sound was audible, the pain in my chest attacked again. I had gasped and cried a little before my eyes completely closed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No. I'm not dead yet. Defibrillator paddles continues to be affixed on my chest. Every IV, infusion needles, a-breath-helping-device whatsoever that had been installed on my body, all had been removed and replaced by this electrical conductor device which had been kept on hitting my chest. Now, I've switched room again, from a usual patient room to this operation room.

I can vaguely see anxious faces of the doctors and nurses dressed in green. And my mother's face which full in tears behind their figure. I wonder. Why Mother cry? I'm still here. Still exists in this world. I really wish to shout immediately, rushed into her arms and wiped off the tears from her eyes and told her that I'm fine. However, this body is very difficult to move. Stiff. All I can do now is lay still with closed eyes.

On the other side of my bed, I can see Castor is standing still behind the people dressed in green. Unlike my mom's expression, his face looks flat. Really flat so there is no expression at all. It's like his mind and body parting, his mind is on elsewhere, but the empty body is still here, watching me flatly. I really wish to call him. To tell him to stop making that extremely flat expression. I'm still here.

Whether it's true or not, I can vaguely feel some warm clear liquid flows past down my face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I could vaguely felt familiar gusts of wind that usually blows in the small town. It gently brushed a strand of my hair. I turned my head and looked beside me, to the handsome man who was very dear to me was sitting._

_"Labrador, will you always love me?" Castor said suddenly, as he turned his head to me, with his brown eyes looked directly at me._

_"Hm? Is that needed to be asked again? You must know the answer yourself, no?" I replied with smile with a little confused._

_"Whatever the circumstances, I will always love you, Labrador. Therefore, do not ever forget me!" Castor replied softly, still smiled warmly at me._

_I felt a bit odd seeing that smile. Not because it was a fake smile. His smile was obviously very sincere and warm. However, somehow I got the feeling that this was the last smile I could see from Castor._

_"Castor, why are you suddenly said something like this?" I asked with low tone while looking down. I was trying to hold back my tears so it wouldn't rupture._

_"Hm? What happened to you, Labrador? I'm just reminding you, really. There is nothing to worry about." Castor said while caressed my head gently and pulled me into his arms. _

_I remained silent while kept looking down. No matter how hard I tried to hold back my tears, in Castor's arms I burst all my tears. I was crying silently, without any sound. As if his arms have forced all my anxieties out until I felt my tears wetting his shirt. I knew it's shameful to a man to be such crybaby, but I couldn't bear it. I didn't know why my tears would't stop falling from my eyes._

_"Why are you crying, Labrador? Are you hurt?" Castor asked with baffled and worried look as he tilted my face up so our eyes met. Considering this is the last time I see those slices of Castor's brown eyes, I cried even more profusely but still with no sound._

_"What are you worried about, Lab? Calm down, I will always be at your side! I'm going nowhere." Castor said soothingly as she smiled again and kissed my forehead gently and hugged me._

_"Promise?" I said lowly with shaking a little because my tears still have not stopped flowing._

_"Yes, I promise." Castor replied certainly and linking our little finger as the sign we have been promised. Childish indeed. But somehow I felt a bit relieved. _

_Shortly after that, the sound of twanging church's bell which I've heard many times before, was sounded again in my ears. Looked like that twanging bell sound contained a special spell for me, because this time I immediately fell unconscious again in Castor's arms._

**.**

**.**

**.**

I felt tense again. The jolt from the defibrillator was felt more and more reduced. I could hear the whispers of panic and anxiety tones from the doctors and nurses. My mother even cried harder. I could barely see her face was so awful, full of her tears.

Apparently, what I saw just now was just a dream. No. It probably was not a dream. Just a bit of my fantasy or the shadow from the past or it could be something that would happen in the future which I couldn't grab. Whatever it was, obviously that moment really felt real. And now I could only vague see the doctors and nurses had cold sweat. My mother was crying even more suffer, begging me to stay alive. The last I could see was... the face of Castor which was very... ah, I could not bear to look at him for too long.

It's just… too painful.

All I knew, now, in this room, I was dying. My soul was at threshold between the death's door and this world. I just could wait, whether I would follow my father there, or stayed here with my mother. Here, together with Castor.

A few seconds later, only the darkness I could see. And again, the sound of twanging church's bell can be heard in my head.

**.**

**End of Labrador POV**

**.**

"Mrs. Ilyusha, I'd like to buy a bunch of marigolds." The young man asked with his usual smile etched on his handsome face. Perhaps, few people would consider his smile was his usual smile, but in fact, that smile was really full of sorrow. The shop owners who realized the oddness behind that man's smile, only smiled knowingly while looking for what that young man's desire.

"Here it is, Castor. Still fresh. Aren't they beautiful, eh?" The flower shop owner said while trying to show cheerful countenance.

"Yea. Unfortunately, they are denoted as a form of 'sadness'. In fact they are so beautiful. Oh yes, how much the cost of this bundle, Mrs. Ilyusha?" The bespectacled man asked while his left hand dug his pants' pocket.

"Ah, no, Castor! I know you want to visit _him_, no? Here, take this. Now go!~" The woman who has beauty amethyst eyes replied cheerfully. She handing a bunch of marigolds to Castor and hurried push him away.

"E-eh! But, Mrs. Ilyusha! You've given me a lot of flowers for free since _that day_." Castor protested. That kind-hearted man still insisted the shop owners to accept the money.

"No, Castor! Those flowers were dedicated to my own son, so it's fair enough if I give you flowers for free, no? Now go! Don't forget to tell _him_ my regards!" The shop owner said while smiling warmly and waved her hand as the young man left the shop. Mother and son do not differed much. They both really kind to others and don't really care to themselves, at least that's what Castor thought at that time.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ilyusha! I'll surely tell _him_!" Castor said as he left the shop after the shop owner waved at him.

After a few minutes he walked down the streets of the town, Castor finally arrived to the place he was headed. Town park. He walked into the park until he got to the back park which was actually the prosperous land where people were resting peacefully.

Yes, a place none other than the graveyard.

He then walked down the tombstones which were scattered there. He finally reached the tombstone that looked new and most shiny. In front of that gravestone, there was lying many ties of flowers which have withered or alive.

The young man stood silently for a moment in silence, only staring at the gravestone as if he was watching the detail of Picasso's painting and so on. Then he knelt down and put a bunch of flowers that he brought to the front of the tombstone.

"Labrador, I hope you rest peacefully there! You should be glad to see your father again, no?" Castor said to that stone as he continued to glare at the tombstone.

"Your mother said hello to you, earlier. And again she gave me flowers for free. You should tell your mother if she ever remained so, she could go bankrupt." Castor said again softly, smiling warmly as if the tombstone responding to anything he said.

"Your mother and Capella miss you, you know? All people at the town too! So am I. I hope... you still hold your promise, Labrador. You will not forget me, will ya?" He asked again with soft tone while still staring at the silent tombstone.

Realizing there was no answer, the young man just chuckled softly and then moved up from his current position. He returned to stroke the tombstone slowly. Then he wishpered again, "Sorry I could not fulfill my promise to always be at your side. Just wait and watch me calmly, Lab!"

"Sooner or later, I would also... definitely follow you!"

**The End**


End file.
